Déjame ir
by InoySasuke
Summary: SasuIno. "¿Quién va estar ahí para abrazarte, cuando todo te supere?" Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Sunahu. Song-fic. Capítulo 2.
1. Chapter 1

**R & R**

**Summary: **"¿Quién va estar ahí para abrazarte, cuando todo te supere?" Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Sunahu. Obra maestra.

**A/M:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La canción que da título a este fic pertenece a 3 Doors Down.

**Advertencias:** SasuIno. Oneshot. Song fic. Lemon y lime. Varios capítulos.

**¡Millones de gracias sweet por dejarme traducir tus maravillosos fics!**

**Sí, esta obra maestra no me pertenece a mí, es propiedad de Sunahu. Yo solo lo traduzco y adapto al español. Las frases que están en negrita pertenecen al song-fic.**

* * *

**Déjame ir**

**Oneshot**

* * *

Ella lo sintió antes que lo vio, y ella sabía de la manera en la que la dejo, que no intentaba ser discreto al respecto.

Quería_ hacerle_ saber que él estaría lejos.

Una parte de ella, esperaba que el hecho, de que voluntariamente significaba algo para el hombre de pelo oscuro que robo miradas cada vez que le daba la oportunidad, y una parte de ella, esperaba que no fuera una estúpida causa para el fin. A veces ella deseaba que ella fuera tan buena en leer a la gente como ella era leyendo chakras. Y en ese momento, su chakra le decía que se dirigía hacia _ella._

Una vez más.

* * *

**Un beso más podría ser lo mejor…**

* * *

"Estas mejorando en encontrarme."

Ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara, y coloco una mano sobre su cadera vestida de purpura. Su corazón se agito en la hambrienta mirada de sus ojos de obsidiana, y sintió una oleada de orgullo y emoción cuando vio que él se la bebía con la mirada.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que ellos habían estado lo suficientemente cerca para hacerla sentir mientras estaba en una misión, y su cuerpo ya ardía en su proximidad.

"He estado practicando… Pensé que si pudiera dominar esto podría convertirme en un sensor y podría remplazar a la pelirroja tonta en tu equipo." Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de alegría juguetona, y si su comentario no hubiera dejado ninguna impresión en él, no lo mostro.

* * *

**Pero una mentira más podría ser peor…**

* * *

Él tuvo la suerte de haber sido un reloj cuando ella contacto con él. Él no quería tener que explicar al Equipo Hebi a donde iría, pero, a sabiendas de Karin, ella ya sabría dónde estaba.

Y con quien.

Su encuentro secreto no podía ser tan secreto como que se podía esperar con una tipa sensor en su equipo. Él dijo que se las había arreglado para adquirir un valioso "espía" y con el fin de mantener su alianza, el grupo no tenía que saber de sus encuentros cuando se produjeran.

Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Suigetsu aún seguía bombardeándolo con preguntas no deseadas sobre quién era el supuesto espía, solo podía deducir que Karin había hecho lo que el le pedía, y ella le cubriría por si alguien en el equipo notaba su ausencia.

"¿Estas tan ansiosa de traicionar a tu pueblo?"

Su sonrisa vacilo por un breve momento antes de que fuera reemplazado por algo diferente. En un instante de confianza que ella había mostrado, él vio la tristeza en su sonrisa y la resignación en sus ojos.

Una mirada que él había visto muchas veces en su cara antes.

Ella comenzó a acercarse a él, lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de acercarse a un animal salvaje que pudiera huir en cualquier momento si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Él habría pensado que a estas alturas ella habría dejado ese hábito atrás. ¿Acaso no había demostrado un montón de veces que su proximidad era cualquier cosa menos no deseado?

Él no se movió de su lugar mientras ella se paraba enfrente a él, y no se movió cuando su mano se acercó a tocarle la cara. Ella coloco la mano en la mejilla con un toque ligero, como una pluma, y cuando se encontró con ninguna resistencia, la apretó con más audacia, y el lucho contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y saborear el calor del simple toque.

"¿No estoy traicionando a mi pueblo ya solo con estar aquí?"- dijo ella, y el tono de su voz fue lo suficiente como para decirle que no estaba orgullosa de ello.

* * *

**Y todos estos pensamientos nunca descansan…**

* * *

Ella sabía la gravedad de sus actos.

Todos los días ella tuvo que vivir con la sensación de la vergüenza en el estómago. Todos los días ella tuvo que vivir con la culpa, mientras caminaba a través de su pueblo, mientras le sonreía a sus ciudadanos y a sus compañeros ninja. Todos los días que estaba en el fondo de su mente, y cada noche que se encontraba con ella. Demasiadas veces ella había llorado sobre sus acciones, y muchas veces había tratado de decirse a sí misma que la próxima vez sería la última vez.

Pero la próxima vez nunca sería la última vez.

Cada vez que se encontró con él, tan raro como lo era, como si ella olvidara todos esos momentos. Todo la vergüenza y culpa desaparecieron y solo podía sentir lo _bien _que se estaba a su lado con él.

¿Cómo si no podía justificar sus sentimientos, además de una cosa?

La única cosa que ella temía llegar a admitir, para sí misma tanto como él.

* * *

**Y tú no eres algo que me merezco…**

* * *

Fue él.

Fue el quien puso esa tristeza en su rostro, era el quien colocaba y carga sobre sus hombros y humedeciendo la confianza, que era tan característico de ella.

Y se odiaba a si mismo por eso.

Cuando el eligió su camino, no tenía la intención de afectar a nadie más.

Naruto debería haberlo sabido mejor que él, al que consideraba su amigo, y Sakura debería saber que ya no podía esperar bondad de él.

Pero ella… el nunca esperaba que ellos estuvieran algun día ahí. Nunca antes él se preocupaba tanto por las repercusiones de las medidas que había tomado.

Ella era la única que lo hacía sentir culpable, lo único que le hacía sentirse culpable de su dolor.

¿Qué esperaba del? No había nada que podía ofrecerle, nada más que estos momentos breves y poco frecuentes.

Pero quizás…

Quizás eso era suficiente para ella.

¿Él era egoísta? _Lo suficiente._

* * *

**En mi cabeza solo estás tu ahora…**

* * *

Como él puso su mano sobre la de ella, y era como si el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor. El bosque de la noche se perdió en las profundidades de su mente, y lo único que le quedaba era _sentir._

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella, y como la atrajo hacia sí, ella empujo contra el aún _más_. En elfondo de su mente, ella sabía y sentía que la presionaba contra el áspero tronco de un árbol, pero lo único que importaba eran sus manos sobre ella, vagando en cada centímetro de la piel pálida expuesta. Ella no era tímida con sus propias manos, como ellas los arrastraba sobre su espalda y la zona expuesta sobre el sexy pecho que no cubría la camisa de Sasuke.

Su lengua se encontró con la de el con urgencia, y ella dio la bienvenida al calor que se levantaba en el fondo de su estómago, mucho más que la culpa que la ocupo en cualquier otro momento. Ella se separó lejos solo para besar y chupar suavemente el cuello de él, y fue recompensada con un sonido mientras que las manos del hambriento hombre las agarraban más fuerte atrayéndola a hacia sí_, otra_ _vez._

Ella se había convertido en una maestra de la seducción y sabia exactamente donde y como obtener la mayor reacción de él.

Pero ella quería eso también, y lo quiere tanto como siempre lo quiso.

* * *

**Este mundo cae sobre mí…**

* * *

Y fue en un momento como este en que cuestiono sus acciones.

¿Cómo era posible sentir el placer de esa manera? ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera sentir algo más que todo el odio que le consumía? ¿Cómo se podía sentir _tan vivo_ cuando durante tanto tiempo lo único que había sentido era vacío y soledad?

Pero allí estaba ella; un cuerpo esbelto con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Un cuerpo que le hizo sentir calor como ningún otro, y unos ojos que le podían congelar bastándoles con una sola mirada. Su boca siempre pudo encontrar un lugar adecuado, y justo el ritmo adecuado para olvidarle olvidarse del jodido mundo. Solo ella podía hacer que se olvidara de su propósito con su sola presencia.

Y fue por esa misma razon que él nunca debió dejar que llegara tan lejos.

* * *

**En este mundo eres real y haces creer…**

* * *

Mientras ella se apartó de él, la pérdida del sensual contacto y el calor era con una frisa helada, y el abrió los ojos. Una parte del esperaba ver esa misma tristeza en sus ojos, y una parte del temía que ella se iba a ir y no volver nunca más.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y los que comentais con tanto enstusiasmo mis fic. ^^

He decidido traducir este fic por el simple hecho de que es una obra maestra. Esta dedicado a todos vosotros, fans del SasuIno.

InoySasuke


	2. Chapter 2

**R & R**

**Summary: **"¿Quién va estar ahí para abrazarte, cuando todo te supere?" Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Sunahu. Obra maestra.

**A/M:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La canción que da título a este fic pertenece a 3 Doors Down.

**Advertencias:** SasuIno. Oneshot. Song fic. Lemon y lime. Varios capítulos.

**¡Millones de gracias sweet por dejarme traducir tus maravillosos fics!**

**Sí, esta obra maestra no me pertenece a mí, es propiedad de Sunahu. Yo solo lo traduzco y adapto al español. La letra en negrita pertenece al song-fic.**

**Nota: **Lime en este capítulo. Capítulo 2.

* * *

**Déjame ir**

**Oneshot**

* * *

Mientras ella se apartó de él, la pérdida del sensual contacto y el calor era con una frisa helada, y el abrió los ojos. Una parte del esperaba ver esa misma tristeza en sus ojos, y una parte del temía que ella se iba a ir y no volver nunca más. Y asi lo creía.

Pero en cambio, él fue recibido con la misma sonrisa juguetona de la que nunca se cansó, y le vio una mirada calculadora que le insinuaba estaba tramando algo.

Por más que trato de no reconocerlo, sabía que él confiaba en ella, y la idea de que ella lo traicionaría era tan improbable en su mente, que era casi suficiente para asustarlo.

Él no le quito los ojos de encima mientras Ino se apartó de él, y en vez de seguirla, la dejo a pocos pasos de él permitiéndole hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

La alegría en sus ojos creció cuando ella retrocedió unos pasas atrás, y él estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Ino empezó a quitarse una de sus medias de rejillas del brazo, observando mientras caían al suelo del bosque. Sus ojos viajaron de vuelta a su cuerpo femenino y quedo absorto en sus dulces y sensuales movimientos.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente cuando captó su juego, y podía sentir la excitante reacción de su cuerpo a lo que el futuro tenía reservado para ellos.

Él la vio retirarse a ella hacia a otro lugar, y se preguntó a donde se dirigía, pero sabía que no debía interferir en su sucio juego.

Sasuke observo con anticipación al ver las manos de Ino intentando quitar los botones de su falda púrpura, sus oscuros ojos nunca se movieron de su esbelta figura, e Ino dejando caer su ropa al suelo, y con su gracia, paso sensualmente por encima de sus prendas y siguió avanzando. Aquello era una invitación.

Sus ojos guardianes del Mangekyō Sharingan se arrastraron ávidamente hasta sus largas y tonificadas piernas, la vista era excelente al estar expuesta por su pantalón corto que enviaron un nuevo y su erótico trino de deseo a su sistema y a su cuerpo deseoso de tenerla, solo suya, y la breve idea de esto le envió una punzada de inquietud. Fue una sorpresa que ella no había muerto en la batalla ya, pero esa idea no era para nada agradable, y rápidamente se desterró de sus pensamientos mientras se concentraba en su figura que desaparecía rápidamente. Siempre cargado, siempre alto.

Ella había caminado un poco más lejos entre los árboles, hasta en punto en que él había perdido sus pensamientos, pero Sasuke sabía que ella estaba dejando deliberadamente un camino para que la siguiera.

Y Sasuke la siguió. Lo hizo a un ritmo pausado, sabiendo que ella no iría muy lejos, y dándole tiempo a hacer lo que había planeado solo para él.

No fue hasta que el oyó el sonido del agua corriendo por el riachuelo, y el recordó que habían visto el rio, para suerte y placer de Suigetsu, podrían descubrirlos, y eso todavía lo excitaba más.

Sus negros ojos no tardaron en descubrir el par de medias de rejilla que adoraban sus rodillas, y más arriba sus pantalones cortos de red.

Al llegar hasta el riachuelo, él llego justo a tiempo para ver la caída de un top violeta al suelo, Ino había dejado sus sandalias a un lado. Se tomó su tiempo en admirar los senos y sus hombros de forma que ahora completamente desnuda. No había duda de que tenía el cuerpo de una diosa, y observaba fascinado sus curvas, y ella llevo su delicada muñeca a su cabeza, quitándose la goma que recogía su larga y dorada melena.

Su cabello rubio caía en cascada por su espada, y él estaba decepcionado al ver que la visión de su cuerpo de ocultaba por la gran longitud de su cabello.

Ino se giró muy ligeramente, lo suficiente para que él la viera cubriéndose los amplios pechos con sus brazos, y lo suficiente para el que pudiera leer sus labios.

_"Ven a por mí."_

Sasuke estaría mintiendo si diría que no disfrutaba de todo aquello.

No era propio de ella ser predecible; en eso no se pareció a ella para ser otro más aventurero y atrevido.

Ino se sentó junto al riachuelo para comprobar su profundidad, y cuando descubrió que no era profundo en absoluto, ella con gracia probó el agua, sus movimientos deliberadamente lentos que excitaban más, y que le hizo soñar que hiciera a Yamanaka suya. Solo suya.

Vio como ella danzaba esperándolo, y el agua cubrió lo suficiente para mostrarle a él, otra vez, su estómago tonificado, sus apetecibles curvas y el pecho. Uchiha la miraba mientras ella lo observo, pero antes le ofreció una sonrisa atractiva y traviesa, mientras se sumergía en el agua juguetona.

Nadie, excepto él había visto esa cara de ella, Sasuke quizás habría pensado que era una criatura mitología, una ninfa quizás, que había tenido la suerte de capturar en su belleza etérea. Incluso, en la suave luz de la luna y la cobertura de los árboles, ella parecía brillar en sus alrededores. Su piel pálida reflejaba la luz que brillaba en ella, y sus ojos azules parecían verse con tanta claridad como si estuvieran en la luz del día.

Y consiguió hacerla suya.

Él tiró su propia ropa mientras caminaba hacia ella, se deshizo primero de su obi, y su camisa fue la siguiente a parar al suelo. Sasuke dejo sus sandalias colocándolas junto a las de ella, y él se quedó mirando mientras dejaba que aquellos ojos azules devoraran su torso denudo mientras que los atributos de Ino se escondían en el agua.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de su masculina y sensual figura mientras se quitaba la última prenda de vestir, y el dejo caer junto a las demás. Atreviéndose a ir a donde esta ella.

Estaba contento de sentir que el agua no estaba muy fría, en absoluto, aún estaba caliente.

Mientras sus delicadas manos se arrastraron hacia el torso desnudo, el calor proveniente del único roce y de su tacto le recordaba su presencia.

Sasuke tiró de ella hasta sentir su cuerpo de diosa en él, rozándose desesperadamente, y bebió en la vista de su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. No importaba cuantas veces la había visto asi, era un espectáculo que siempre había tenido el mismo efecto en él.

Pero más que eso, fue la calidez de sus ojos cuando le sonreía solo a él y la sensación de suavidad de su piel mientras sus esbeltas manos seguían arrastrándose hasta su cuerpo para acunar un rostro masculino que parecía esculpido y dibujado por ángeles.

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué ella lo miraba como si no fuera un asesino y un vengador…?

¿Por qué no había ira en sus ojos? ¿Sin resentimientos? ¿Sin odio?

¿Por qué se merecería estar exento y libres de culpa de cualquier shinobi fugitivo debe recibir de todos los que traicionaron y dejaron atrás?

Incluso, Naruto y Sakura había mostrado su enfado y su resentimiento.

¿Por qué no ella?

─Dame un beso… susurro ella, y Sasuke la miro a los ojos, suplicando, se preguntaba si alguna vez podría hacer otra cosa que lo que le pedía cuando siempre era así.

Él bajo sus labios junto a los de ella, lentamente esta vez, y rozó sus labios ligeramente. Algo le decía que saboreara este momento, y como sus propios labios se movían contra los del Uchiha, ese lento beso fue en cierto modo es más sensualmente tortuoso que los acalorados que habían compartido solo unos momentos atrás.

Sasuke la abrazó, y se deleitó con el calor de la piel expuesta contra la suya. Movió los labios mientras Ino comenzaba a trazar ligeros besos en las mejillas y por su cuello, su lengua repitió las acciones que había hecho por él, y el suave y erótico suspiro que salió de sus labios. Empezaban a perder todo la cordura, mientras disfrutaban obscenamente. Él, estaba loco por probar la piel de su amante y hacerla suya.

─Sasuke…

Él sintió que sus juguetonas manos se clavaban en la espalda, y la acción le envió una fuerte ola de deseo a través de su cuerpo desnudo que le hizo tirar de ella aún más cerca.

─Te amo…

* * *

**Y esto parece real para mí...**

* * *

Sasuke se quedó paralizado, tanto el cuerpo como la mente.

Era casi como si le olvidara como respirar, y por un momento de vértigo, no sabía qué hacer y no sabía dónde estaba.

Era como si una ilusión hubiera sido destrozada, o tal se sentía como si de repente se había quedado atrapado en un Genjutsu.

Era como si él ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y que no sabía si la chica que tenía en sus brazos era real o no.

Lucho con su cuerpo, sin saber si debía seguir su instinto y desparecer en ese mismo momento.

Asi que simplemente la empujo a su lugar. Anhelando aquello que quería, hacerla suya.

Vio como sus ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa cuando ella se tambaleo hacia atrás, y aunque se había registrado el dolor en sus ojos, una nueva emoción se dio a conocer a él.

Esa fue una emoción familiar, una nueva emoción de bienvenida.

* * *

**Tú me amas, pero tú no sabes quién soy…**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Noches empapadas en cerveza y sexo.

Deje abierta la puerta del hotel que pague para los dos, y perdernos en formato gemido. Nunca puse nombre a este baile de máscaras venecianas en el que el amor, la pasión y el sexo eran los nombres propios entre tantos números. Ni falta hacia. Cada vez que te veía danzando con suma delicadeza de hijodeputa que enamora a la primera y que no hacen falta bailes, si lo que queremos era movernos en horizontal. Falta no hace.

Pero abre esa cama y la cerveza, me liare un cigarro en tu espalda y penetrame si ves que tardo en llegar a la luna por tus lunares. Hazmelo, sólo si crees que las sonrisa más sinceras son a medio polvo. Y azótame si crees que me porté mal en algún momento de nuestra escapada al infierno. De esta, chaval, no se entera ni el diablo.

Pero tengo los labios mojados y esa erección no se ve a bajar sola, así que tendrás que hacerlo muy bien ahí abajo, si crees que mis dedos van a hacer otra cosa esta noches que no sea arañarte la piel como el boli al papel. No lo se aun no has llegado, yo estoy tan cerca. Cabrón de ascensor, romántica de acera. Que me pongo tan terca, con tus ojos mirándome tan cerca. Y a las madrugadas sin alcohol, llamarlas carreras. Tú, vas el último, yo, la primera.

* * *

Este poema pertenece a neocromatica, quien me ha dejado que publicara su poema en mi fic, muchas gracias a ti también. Tiene un blog donde va colgando sus poemas. Y como Fanfiction no permite colgar links en sus historias. Os dejo el enlace en mi perfil. Por favor, os agradeceria mucho que lo miráseis.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y los que comentáis con tanto entusiasmo mis fic. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Me he estado esmerando en adaptar ese capítulo al español y me han tenido que ayudar. Gracias a vosotros por leerlo. Dedicación especial a: neocromatica, y ladyscarlett

InoySasuke


End file.
